


Wedding Dress

by csichick_2



Series: HTGAWM RP Fics [6]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking a dress for their baby girl to wear to their wedding is harder than Connor and Oliver expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



“How can it be this hard to pick out a dress for a baby?” Oliver grumbles staring at the website, starting to regret deciding to look online for Mackenzie’s dress for the wedding. “How the hell are 287 dresses for babies?”

“Maybe we start by picking a color first?” Connor suggests. “Maybe that will eliminate a couple hundred.”

Oliver clicks on white, which narrows it down to 65 dresses. “What?” he says, at Connor’s raised eyebrow. “Someone should be in white at this wedding.”

“And here I thought that could be you,” Connor teases.

Oliver flips him off, pulling up a dress with a turquoise ribbon and rose at the waist and rose petals in the lace at the bottom. “What do you think of this?” he asks.

Connor wrinkles his nose. “I don’t like the rose petals.” He takes the computer and pulls up an ivory dress with a giant purple bow and white flower.”

“That’s way too much for a baby,” Connor says.

“Ask Michaela?” Connor suggests.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Oliver replies, glad to have one less part of the wedding to worry about.


End file.
